


Haze

by orphan_account



Series: A Drabble A Day Challenge - College AU [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A Drabble A Day Challenge, College AU, FrostIron - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Drabble A Day #5: Haze</p><p>In which Tony gets drunk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haze

**Author's Note:**

> Note that I am keeping two of these up - this one and a canon verse one

Tony is drunk.

He’s been in a fight with Loki and while that’s hardly new – because Loki is too much like him and sometimes Tony just sees that certain something of himself that he just hates and can’t deal with – this one was worse than usual. So he did what he does best. Escape to the bar and get drunk as a skunk.

His mind is clouded and his vision is blurry and nothing is clear to him except that he’s sorry and he’s drunk and he misses Loki so he picks up his phone from the counter and fumbles with it to call his boyfriend up. It takes him five minutes to unlock it and call Loki up and he wonders briefly if he should be doing this at all.

But then Loki picks up his phone and Tony can hear that he’s still pissed but he picked up his phone for his sake at 3am and that’s all the reassurance Tony needs that what happened can be fixed.

When Loki shows up fifteen minutes later, Tony’s mind is still clouded and his vision is still blurry and his fingers still feel clumsy. Everything is still unclear, everything but Loki who’s as clear as ever and Tony is so grateful he has no words.

Loki takes him home and Tony blabbers the whole way back to campus about how sorry he is. He wakes up the next day in Loki’s bed, his lover by his side, and everything’s okay.


End file.
